


We were destined to be together

by moonpasta



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Destiny, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fate & Destiny, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Smut, very light alpha/omega, very little smut tbh it's not even there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpasta/pseuds/moonpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: </p><p>In this universe, you somehow meet your soulmate at age 18. (I'll let you decide how.) Obviously, Harry and Louis are destined for each other. The only problem is they don't know it. They've been enemies since primary school, but suddenly, fate is throwing them together. Maybe they've been clashing all these years because they've been fighting being drawn to each other. (Not a coming out fic, they've known for years they're gay/bi/not straight) Side ziam is a plus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were destined to be together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iheartallthefandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartallthefandoms/gifts).



> I really do hope you like this fic, it was a harder fic for me to write but definitely worth it! This was lightly beta'd so please excuse any errors that may have passed my beta's or my eyes.

Louis had always wanted to meet his soulmate. He would dream of falling asleep peacefully with his soulmate, and being awoken with soft morning kisses. He couldn't wait for the burning sensation in his chest that he's heard so much about. Of course his sworn enemy from primary school was always there to ruin his dreams, and taunt him.  

 

The curly headed boy who was now known as that friendly guy that everyone wanted to be around, used to bully him on a daily. For a while Louis would just take the hits and punches till one day he worked up enough courage in his tiny body on the school's playground to hit Harry back. Now this was in third grade, so Louis was punished  and sent home from school by the principal who had looked him with shock and disappointment. Louis' dad on the other hand was more than happy to give his son a high five for standing up to his younger bully.  

 

Louis liked to think that the look he received from his principle, who was a rather old man by the name of Mr. Karl was worth it. After all the old man was a bit old school anyway, and was appalled by the fact that Louis the omega like boy would do such a thing. 

 

From that day till the end of third grade Louis was known as the school's badass.That was only till Harry decided that he wanted his title back, and cut off a bunch of Louis' hair in chunks. Louis had always taken great pride in his soft hair, so when Harry cut it he decided that Harry was his enemy. They have been enemies ever since, but soon enough prank turned to glares in the hallways, and the occasional rude remark. Pretty much the whole school knew that Harry and Louis could not be in the room without something happening.  

 

Many people were stunned by the fact that Louis the flower crown wearing boy, could actually  throw a punch but boy once they saw it they never questioned his strength ever again.  

 

+ 

 

"Louis my booyyy" someone yelled from the large sea of people bustling around. That someone was also currently walking over to Louis who was getting his books from his locker. Louis' best friend Niall came into view, practically blocking Louis from his locker much to his displeasure. He loved the Irish lad, but Niall could piss him off from time to time.   

 

"Hey Niall, wanna move out of my way?" Louis said with a sweet voice that was dripping in sarcasm. To top it off Louis gave a wide toothy smile that showed off his white teeth, and moved his head slightly to the right causing his flower crown to shift over a bit. 

 

"Nope" Niall said in a bubbly voice. A smile matching Louis' was plastered on his face, but his was actually sincere. 

 

"Gosh Ni, can you please just move? I really need to get my stuff from my locker, I can’t be late to English again this would be my third time being late. I don't want to get another detention!"  Louis whined out raising his hands in the air, and then crossing them in front of his chest. His usual pout already on his face.  

 

Louis knew that Niall couldn’t handle the pout, really no one could handle the pout. Once Niall moved away from his locker, he let a small smirk appear on this face.  

 

"Hey, no smirking or I'll move back " Niall threatened when he saw the flower crown wearing boys' smirk.  

 

Louis quickly dropped the smirk, but left a trace of it on his face. When Niall moved completely away from his locker, Louis reached in and grabbed his English binder. The binder was blue with a black binding, and the cover had a flower pattern that said English in a pretty font. He quickly shoved the binder into his backpack along with his agenda, pencil case, and science binder since he had Chemistry next.  

 

As soon as he was done, he put the lock back on his locker, and turned to face Niall who was now making out  with his boyfriend Kyle. Kyle was a rather tall boy who had just turned eighteen about four months ago, and had pretty much sniffed Niall out. Niall was already eighteen, but  couldn't sense Kyle out well since he had a birth defect that prevented him from sensing his mate out. Luckily Niall could tell when his soulmate was in danger, or was near since he would feel the same pain that his mate felt just duller, that was something the birth defect had no control over.  

 

"Hey Kyle, what's up?" Louis asked nicely, he hadn’t really talked to the brown eyed boy many times so things were still awkward between them.  

 

"oh I'm good, and you?" Kyle questioned, observing Louis as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.  A polite smile was on his face, Louis honestly didn't think that the boy had a single mean bone in his body. 

 

"I'm good man..." Louis said catching himself in a dead end, and at loss for words.  

 

"Alright this Is tense" Niall interrupted suddenly, not being able to handle the silence that had taken place. The halls were starting to empty out so the extra silence wasn't helping. This was when Louis missed the loud roar of the students who filled the halls.  

 

"Yeah so I have to go to class... So I'm just gonna go" Louis mumbled, before walking away from the two, and to his English class. Louis muttered curse words to himself as he walked down the stairs, he absolutely hated whenever things got awkward.  

 

Louis wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he managed to trip and fall into someone who was going up the stairs. luckily for the both of them they weren't that far from the bottom of the long stairs, because they went tumbling down them, the person who he fell into quickly wrapped his hands around Louis' body. Louis could feel the person muscle building, and hear the string of curses that the man was saying. They landed on the floor with a thud, and a grunt of pain, the person underneath Louis didn't seem to pleased by their predicament either.  

 

"Fuck I'm sorry, mate" Louis quipped out, not even looking up at who he fell on top of. He was too busy trying to gather his supplies that had landed on the floor. The more time he spent on the floor, the less time he would have to make it to class on time. 

 

"Oh it's okay doll" A teasing voice said, causing Louis to snap his head up and look at who had spoken to him in such a manner. He was met with the face of Harry styles who was smirking down at him, and holding his wrist.  

 

"oh it's you!" Louis grumbled out, ripping his wrist out of Harry's lax grip. After so many years they still can't stand each other. Louis preferred Harry's older sister Gemma, who he held close to his heart. 

 

"Oh what's wrong, Lou? You still don't like me?" Harry questioned, cocking his head to the side. His smirk still prominent, and teasing.  

 

"I think I made it clear that I still don't, when I punched you last month" Louis said sassily, standing up from his spot on the floor and walking away from the green eyed, curly haired boy.  

 

A month ago, Harry had told him that his hair was getting too long, and then proceeded to mention that he would happily cut it for him again.  

 

Harry watched from behind as Louis' ass jiggled a bit with every step, he liked to think that they were two beachballs.  

 

"Nice ass, Lou! " Harry yelled once Louis was far enough, he didn't wait for a reply and started to jog towards his class.  

 

Harry wasn't a bad guy, actually others would say that he was one of the nicest guys they knew. They justified his behavior by saying that Harry just liked to joke a lot, and had a bad habit of getting into fights with people since he had a short temper.  

 

Louis mumbled under his breath all the way to his first period class about how idioc Harry was.  

He also prayed to god that he didn't get matched with Harry, since his birthday was rapidly approaching. In exactly Two and a half weeks to be exact, and he couldn't wait. Louis already knew that he would be the more submissive one in the relationship, but he sure as hell would show off his dominant side from time to time. Those who thought that Louis wouldn't fuck someone were wrong.  

 

When Louis turned the corner that would lead to his English class he practically sprinted, he was already three minutes late and he didn't need to turn that into five minutes.  

 

+ 

 

 Louis met with Niall, and Kyle at lunch. Well more like he found them making out at some random lunch table, so he bought his food and sat across from them silently for a couple of  minutes. Louis managed to get his large sandwich out of the tinfoil, without alerting the couple that he was there.  

 

"Wow look at all that tongue, you go Niall he must be great at eating ass" Louis said  nonchalantly, the two quickly spread apart at the sound of his voice. They looked over at him in shock, their lips red and swollen.  

 

"What the fuck Louis, when did you get here?" Niall huffed turning away from Kyle, and shifting around to get into a more comfortable position so that he could begin eating his now cold food.  

 

"I've been here for about five minutes" Louis said with a smile, leaning down to take a bite of his sandwich that tasted kind of stale. Kyle was the one to blush at those words, while Niall on the other hand looked relieved that Louis hadn't been watching them make out for too long.  

 

"oh no don't look relieved yet Niall, you have a giant hickey on your neck and your lace jockstrap is showing from all sorts of angles" Louis cut in, waving his sandwich around dramatically for more effect, a couple bits of lettuce fell out in the process.  

 

"Fuck" Niall wined out, touching the dark bruise that had started to form. He seemed more concerned with the hickey, than the fact that his lacy lingerie was showing. At the same to this was Niall, Louis thought. Kyle watched the small scene play out, and rubbed his sweaty palms onto his pants.  

 

"Do you have makeup?" Niall asked Louis, who was eating his sandwich unbothered.  

 

"Yeah in my bag, use the darker one" Louis mumbled out around his sandwich. Niall simply nodded and reached walked over to Louis' black bag to get the makeup bag that was placed neatly on the side. As soon as Niall walked away, a silence fell upon the table, and the only sound that was being made was the lettuce from Louis' sandwich being chewed.  

 

"So your birthday is coming up..." Kyle said, trying make conversation. He obviously didn't like the silence that was happening, and Louis was more than grateful that Kyle was trying to improve it.   

 

"You got that right. "  

 

"yeah... so do you know who your mate might be?"  

 

"Well no... Actually! How did you know that Niall was your mate?" Louis questioned, a look of curiosity taking over his face. The talk of mates, and love had always made Louis feel warm, and giddy. Not many people knew that since he didn’t want people to use that to their advantage.  

 

Kyle obviously a bit stunned by the questioned tensed up, but then softened once he saw, and felt the innocence and curiosity vibrating from Louis. He fumbled a bit with his fingers, before opening his mouth and saying "well, it’s a bit embarrassing so promise not to laugh...?"  

 

"Oh I promise not to laugh, I promise" Louis said, reaching his pinky out to give Kyle a pinky promise. Kyle laughed a bit at Louis' childish antics, before smiling and hooking his finger around Louis' tiny one.  

 

"Well it was midnight, and I had just turned 18. Of course I didn't realize that since I was...jerking off. While I was jerking off I felt this intense heat and this burning sensation, and I felt the need to find someone. The only thing is that I didn't know who I wanted to find, but fuck my body sure as hell knew who because next thing I know I'm pulling up my pants and walking out the door... and it think Niall has told you the rest. It’s a bit different for everyone." Kyle finished off with a blush.  

 

"O-oh okay, that must have been an awkward experience, a bit of a **J** **erking** experience" Louis giggled a bit, sending a smile in Kyle's direction.  

 

"Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh!" Kyle said, while laughing along.  

 

"Well I'm sorry but it’s a bit ** _hard_** not to laugh" Louis joked, this time laughing even harder at the little pun he had just made.  

 

"Oh bugger off!" Kyle quipped, pretending to be upset.  

 

"oh is your British showing off?" Louis laughed, even though he was British himself. The only thing is that he was born in America.  

 

"Just shush" Kyle said, not even bothering to reply to Louis' comment.  

 

+ 

 

Louis usually walked home from school, or he rode his penny board home. Today he wouldn't be doing any of things, because he was currently being driven home by Harry. A lot had went down after lunch; when the bell rang Louis walked over to his math class, with his notebook in hand. When suddenly Liam came running down the hall with a worried expression, and straight into him. Everyone knew that Liam was a close friend of Harry's, he was also known for being the schools softie because if you need a favor or help with something he was there.  

 

"oh Louis! I was looking for you" Liam said, in between soft pants that he was obviously trying to cover up. If Louis were in his place, he would already have collapsed on the floor. 

 

Louis was bewildered, this was the second time he had bumped into someone and this time the someone was Liam Payne. So with a confused frown on his face Louis looked up at the tall man in front of him, and waited for Liam to continue speaking.  

 

"oh oh yeah, um Harry said that he needed to speak to you about his sister or something. He won't tell me what, but he said that it's urgent..." Liam said, relaying the information onto Louis who's frown deepened once he heard Gemma's name.  

 

Gemma had always been a close friend of Louis', despite him hating her brother. He was devastated when he heard that she was going away to California to finish college. That was a year ago; Louis and Gemma have only talked a couple times since then, so hearing her name now was a bit worrying, and shocking.  

 

"This is sounding like a bad fanfic plot Liam, and why couldn't Harry come to me for this?" Louis said voicing his thoughts.  

 

" Well for one Harry is actually waiting for you in his car... and really needs you to go with him" Liam said with a sheepish smile, knowing that his statement wasn't help much.  

 

"I'm not getting into a car with him, mate. He could kill me, I'm too pretty to die. " Louis said dismissively, and started to walk away. He would ask about Gemma's well being when he went home, or he would just call Harry's mom later in the day.  

 

"Can you please just go? Harry was really freaking out when he told me to get you. I don't wanna leave him like that. If anything happens you can punch me later or something." Liam begged. Louis stopped walking, and notice that Liam was getting desperate. Desperate enough to beg Louis, in a crowded hallway where they were receiving odd looks from other students.  

 

Sighing, Louis nodded and began walking towards the front of the school so he could sign out and go over to Harry.  

 

"Thanks Lou" Liam said, looking relieved by the fact that Louis was going to talk with Harry.  

 

Louis didn't reply, he was too busy muttering curse words to himself, and cursing this odd day that wasn't making any sense. When Louis was signing out the old lady looked at him like he was going crazy, which only made Louis spew even more curse words from his mouth.  

 

As soon as he walked out of the doors of the school he was met with cold air that made him shiver, causing goosebumps to rise on his smooth skin. He really should have brought a jacket with him, he tells himself that everyday and yet he always forgets. The funny thing is that even if he does being a jacket with him, it’s always too thin and never protects him from the cold that always nips him. The only thing protecting him a bit was the sweater he was currently wearing, but this was New York weather in the middle of winter.  

 

Louis spotted Harry standing next to his car, tapping his foot impatiently; he was looking around for someone, and that someone would be Louis. Louis quickly walked over to Harry, in hopes that he would soon be enveloped in warmth if he did so.  

 

"Fuck, you're finally here!" Harry said, visibly relaxing once he saw Louis' tiny figure coming up next to him.  

 

"yeah yeah I'm here, now please for the love of god will you let me in your car before I freeze to death. " Louis whined out, shocking Harry a bit since the comment wasn't exactly snippy. To Harry he actually sounded like a cute, and desperate omega, but Louis wasn't an omega.  Omega's and Alpha's were rare in their society. The chance that Louis was an omega was one in a hundred.  

 

"Oh yeah sorry, hop in" Harry said, opening his car door and prompting Louis to get in. He noticed that Louis hesitated slightly before entering. Harry didn't mention it though, rounded about his black car, and got into the car himself.  

 

Once the both of them were seated in the car, silence quickly filled the car, which only made Louis more uncomfortable. So while twiddling his thumbs about, he opened his mouth, and questioned Harry.  

 

"I was told that something was up with Gemma..." Harry's face fell at the mention of her name, which only made Louis want to push further.  

 

"Yeah...Gemma found her mate this morning." Harry sighed, furrowing his eyebrows.  

 

"Oh that's so great! ...Why do you look so upset Harry?" Louis spoke up with excitement, but the it quickly faded when he saw that Harry looked even more upset after stating the news. 

 

"No Lou it’s not great, he's dead." Harry mumbled a couple beats later, his face falling as he said the words. Louis froze, a dead mate wasn't a good sign at all, actually a dead mate meant death.  

 

"Shit " Louis breathed out, tears pooling in his eyes at the thought of one of his close friends dying. Hell Gemma was more than just a close friend, she was an older sister to Louis despite the feud he had with Harry.  

 

"Yeah..." Harry said, looking down at his hands that were laying in his lap.  

 

"what is she going to do? Hell what is your family going to do?" Louis questioned, while reaching an arm out to touch Harry's shoulder to try and comfort him.  

 

"I d-don't k-know Lou, fuck the kids birthday was today, and she was so excited when she felt the tingle starting up. She was so damn happy, hell she was t-texting me all day, s-she doesn't d-deserve this Lou." Harry said, his voice cracking a bit as his lip wobbled. Soon enough Harry had tears rolling down his face, and he had his face in his hands. Soft sobs coming from him, Louis looked at him in shock. He hadn't seen Harry cry in ages, and the sight of him crying now just broke his heart.  

 

Louis not being able to hold back his feelings, and instincts did the only thing he could. He unbuckled his seat belt, and climbed over to Harry, and pretty much sat in Harry's lap. Louis' back was touching the steering wheel, and he knew that if he added enough pressure he would set of the horn.  

 

Louis gently placed his hands over Harry's, and pried them away from his crying face. As soon as he had Harry's hand's in his, he began to kiss Harry's face, and whispering soothing words in his ear. The words were filled with love, and care and if they were spoken to someone who wasn't currently crying, they would bring them to tears themselves.  

 

To anyone who was just passing by, Harry and Louis would look like proper mates. That didn't matter though because they weren't, at least that's what they think.  

 

+  

 

 _Louis age 10, Gemma age 14:_  

 

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon Gemma, and Louis were hanging out in Louis' room watching random shows on tv. 

 

"I think I'm gay..." Louis said, breaking the silence that had formed between them.  

 

"Nothing's new" Gemma replied, not even batting an eye 

 

"B-but I thought being gay was bad..." Louis muttered softly, pulling up his baby blue covers to hide his face.  

 

"Oh Lou nothing is wrong with being gay. You Just like boys, when society tells you that you just only likes girls. Nothing is wrong with you, love is love, and society is wrong"  Gemma said suddenly passionate about the topic. She refused to let Louis believe that something was wrong with him.  

 

+ 

 

 

 _Harry age 1, Louis age 2:_  

 

"oh look at them, Anne. They're holding hands in their sleep, they are going to be such beautiful mates" Johannah cooed at the sight of her little boy holding hands with the curly headed boy.  

 

"How do you know that they are going to be mates?" Harry's father questioned, a rough manner.  

 

"Mother's intuition" Anne supplied  

 

+ 

 

"I'm sorry for springing that on you Lou..." Harry said, his hands loose around the steering wheel, he was much calmer now even though the air was still a bit tense around them.  

 

"Harry it's okay, I know we aren't the best of friends. But one Gemma is like family to me, and two I would never leave you in such a bad state." Louis said sincerely, looking over at Harry whose eyes were glued to the road.  

 

Harry stayed silent, and gave a small nod in understanding. He just knew that he wouldn't be able to open his mouth without letting out a pitiful sob.  

 

The rest of the car ride was silent after that with the exception of both Harry's and Louis' phones going off with a bunch of notifications. They both ignored it.  

 

Once Harry turned onto their straight he let out a sigh.  

 

"Gemma is already home, so if you want to see her... you can just stay in the car. If not I can just drop you off at your house" Harry whispered, a glimmer of hope shining evident.  

 

"I want to see Gemma, H" Louis said, not even bothering to think about it. For all he knows Gemma could be gone today, or in a year. It was impossible to know, and he didn't want to miss his last chance with her.  

 

With that answer a small smile formed on his face, Louis only wished that it was a tear stained one.In all honesty if someone had told Harry earlier that morning that his old sister was in the process of dying, and he would be driving Louis to his house without any complaint, he most likely would have laughed in their face. He would have told them to start reading better books or something, but now he understands that sometimes the far fetched aren't exactly fiction sometimes.  

 

+ 

 

Over the next couple of days things had gone down hill with Gemma. When Louis first saw her, he practically burst into tears while Harry tried his best to contain his own. Harry's parents had went upstairs to give the three privacy, but in all honesty no talking was done.  

 

After that, Gemma started to look sicker as the days went on. It looked like she was falling apart before everyone's eyes, at first it was just the bags under her eyes, then she started to get skinnier, and soon enough he was forced to be hospitalized. All of that had happened over the course of one week, and within that one week Harry and Louis had gotten closer.  

 

Many people who did know now of what was happening to Gemma assumed that they were becoming the best of friends, and they weren't exactly wrong. They had been spending a significant amount of time with each other, mostly due to Gemma telling them off and forcing them to leave her room, with their tails between their legs. She couldn't stand them sending her worried glances at all hours of the day, she had also claimed that they were to go back to school the following week, but Harry and Louis didn't know if they could do that knowing that she was dying. 

 

" Louis... you guys have to g-go to school next week, okay. I can't keep you out of school for so long. Fuck it's going to be your birthday in less than a week and you should be worried about finding your mate not me. " Gemma had said, when Harry was out of the room getting the three of them something to eat.  

 

"Gemma, you know we can't-"  

 

"No but's, Louis. You are going to school, and will enjoy your goddamn lives"  

 

With that Louis sighed, and nodded his head in understanding. He wasn't sure if he was going to listen to her, but he may as well please her while he can.  

 

Harry on the other hand hadn't taken her request lightly, he actually started yelling when Gemma brought up the idea of both of them going back to school. Louis was a bit shocked when security didn't come busting through the door to drag Harry away. In that moment, Harry seemed like a true Alpha, and it wasn't just Louis who noticed this by the look of shock that was evident on Gemma's face.  

 

The day after that when Gemma and Louis were alone again Louis asked the question that had been plaguing his thoughts for days.  

 

"Gemma" Louis whispered, purposely avoiding eye contact with her.  

 

"Yes, Lou" Gemma replied, her voice soft and dull.  

 

"How did he die?" 

 

"His mom said that he got into a car crash a couple years ago, he was actually just in a drug induced coma but he didn't come out after a while...she says that he flatlined during the night" Gemma said with ease, Louis looked over to her and was shocked when he didn't see her in tears. She looked as if telling her mates death was nothing but a headline on a crappy newspaper.  

 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" Louis mumbled  

 

"no no it’s okay. I'm glad someone asked to be honest. No one has even bothered to ask me yet. "  She sighed out, moving around a bit to get in a more comfortable position. Well as comfortable as she could get since she was laying in a hospital bed, with scratchy sheets. Gemma never liked scratchy sheets from the start.  

+ 

 

 _Louis age 8, Gemma 12:_  

 

"oh come on Gemma the sheets aren't that bad! Plus you only have to be on them when you're in the tent." Louis grumbled out in annoyance, he had been listening to Gemma complain about how scratchy the sheets were for over an hour.  

 

"Louis! How dare you say that, the sheets are really itchy. I'm not even going to be outside all that much, there are mosquitos out here." Gemma whined, trailing behind Louis who knew the campgrounds better than her.  

 

"Big whoop! I can't help you Gemma, you don't wanna stay inside because the sheets are scratchy, and you don't wanna go out because nature is itchy!" Louis yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. 

 

Gemma looked at Louis with a shocked expression on her face, she had never really seen the younger boy angry before. He had always been the happy go lucky one who kept the group lively, of course Harry and Louis had their fights that were quickly separated by their parents, but this had been the first time that Louis had yelled at her.  

 

"Whatever, I have softer sheets in my bag in case of an emergency just take those" Louis mumbled out, not even looking back at Gemma before speeding up and walking into the woods.  

 

 + 

 

Two days later Gemma died, but no one cried. She had made them all promise that they wouldn't cry, she said that she wanted everyone to be happy at her funeral. Since she couldn’t bring herself to be happy during her final days.  

 

So on the day of her funeral everyone wore white, and there was faint music in the background. The sun was even shining, and the atmosphere was calm, but a bit depressing. Gemma's parents had decided to bury her next to her soulmate since they believed that it was the right thing to do.  

 

"They've been separated all of their lives, and I want them to join each other in death" Anne had said on the stage when she was asked to say her final words about Gemma. Surprisingly she didn't cry, she actually laughed a couple times, a few were crokay though and she tried to hide that.  

 

Harry refused to go up and say his last words, instead he opted to sit next to her casket. He desperately wanted to spend the last couple of minutes with her that he had. The casket contained a couple knick knacks that Harry had brought for her the day she died. He had dragged Louis along with him, despite the tears that were trailing down his face. The saddest part about that day was the fact that Harry was shopping for Gemma as if she hadn't just died two hours before. 

 

When they began lowering her body into the ground Harry stood silently in the front, with Louis by his side. At that point Louis couldn't handle it anymore, and he let out a couple sobs followed by the flow of tears. His parents had made a motion to grab him, and move him away but Harry was quick to hold Louis close to his side. He wasn't going to let anyone take Louis away from him.  

 

+ 

 

"Fuck, Harry what are you wearing" Louis laughed once he saw the ridiculous outfit that Harry currently had on. Harry smiled, and twirled around in front of the dressing room mirror.  

 

"Well the outfit that I'm going to be wearing tomorrow afternoon, silly" Harry said with a serious expression on his face. His lips formed a pout, his eyebrows furrowed, and he put one hand on his hip.  

 

"Y-you are n-not wearing that to my birthday chill!" Louis burst out laughing as he tried formulating the proper words.  

 

It had been almost a week since Gemma's death, and everyone had unanimously agreed to move on quickly. They all agreed that dwelling on her death, was not going to bring her back from the dead. Tomorrow was Louis' birthday, and he was having a small thing at his house, some pizza, soda, a rented movie along with his friends Harry, Niall, Liam, and Zayn. Zayn and Louis had started talking a bit after Liam had introduced him as his boyfriend. Zayn had given him a warm smile, before going back to his mysterious ways.  

 

Surprisingly they got along well, and Zayn had given him all the notes that he had missed over the last week. They actually shared four classes together, but Zayn sat in the back so they never really saw each other often.  

 

"Oh come on! I look nice in this!" Harry whined, stomping his foot repeatedly.  

 

"Harry for one you don't need America themed cowboy boots, and two those pants don't do you justice. Wear the black skinny Jeans with the oversized shirt that you tried on first. " Louis said, with an innocent smile. He had already paid for his outfit about and hour ago, so they were really only waiting on Harry. By the looks of things the staff working in the store were getting annoyed by his presence too.  

 

"Okay, but I'm getting the boots" Harry said  

 

"whatever, lets just pay and get out of here" Louis huffed  

 

+ 

  

It was midnight, Louis wasn't feeling anything. He was actually very numb, and he was worried. Now he knew that both soulmates had to be eighteen, but after Gemma's death a late mate seemed like a disaster waiting to happen.  

 

Louis knew that Niall would be asleep at this time, the boy liked his sleep, and he didn't really know Zayn, Kyle or Liam well enough so he called Harry.  

 

"Hello? Lou?"  Harry's  tired voice filled the silent night.  

 

"I-I'm scared Harry. Fuck" Louis said, fear evident in his voice. He felt like a little kid again, scared to tell his mommy that he had dirtied his new white pants.  

 

"oh, Lou... what's gotten you so shaken up, it’s your birthday." Harry questioned softly  

 

"That's e-xactly why I'm so damn scared, I d-don't feel anything!" Louis said in an exasperated tone. 

 

"Love, you can just be older than them. Please don't worry this okay, everything will be alright. Hell if anything I can even be your temporary mate if you want" Harry said, chuckling a bit in an attempt to lighten the mood. His honey like voice, and laugh calmed Louis down as he spoke. The smaller man had never paid much attention to how beautiful the others voice sounded, if Louis could bottle up the sound of Harry's voice he would. Hell he might even sell it, and make millions. 

 

"You would be a great mate, Arry" Louis mumbled, his voice had lost it's scared edge and was now back to normal. Harry's words had calmed him down a bit, but his fears were still present and they would not go away till he met his mate.  

 

"Oh I know I would, and since I'm going to be your temporary mate you'll get to experience me first hand. " Harry joked, but the words he spoke were true.  

 

"Well who said I accept to you being my tempo mate? Huh?" Louis questioned, biting his bottom lip, a horrible habit he had yet to get rid off.  

 

"Lou, you know you can't resist this!" Harry replied in a cheery manner.  

 

"Hmm what if I like older guys?" Louis said in amusement  

 

" I'm taller, I have a deeper voice, and I look oldeerr" Harry all but sang, Louis would bet money on the possibility that Harry was trying to hold back a giggle right now.  Harry had a habit of bursting into fits of giggles when he was happy.  

 

+ 

 

 _2 months later_  

 

It was 20 minutes before midnight, Harry and Louis were currently seated upright against the bed frame. As soon as the clock struck midnight it would be Harry's birthday, Harry was more than excited to finally turn 18 and possibly meet his mate, while Louis on the other hand wasn't as happy. In fact Louis was actually petrified by the thought of losing Harry to someone else, he even made a childish wish at 11: 11 in hopes of keeping Harry as his temporary mate.  

 

"Lou" Harry voiced out  

 

"yes, Harry" Louis responded, turning his head around to look at the younger boy next to him.  

 

"Do you think I'll find my soulmate tonight?" Harry questioned, the question was innocent but Louis knew that Harry himself was anything but innocent. In fact Louis wouldn't be shocked if Harry presented as a horny alpha one day.  

 

"Well we will know the answer to your question in 10 minutes" Louis said in a calm voice, even though he knew that his eyes were welling up with tears.  

 

Louis was trying hard to hold back his tears, he really was but he knew that he couldn't keep the tears at bay for long. Soon enough one tear fell from his eye, followed by another and another, and before he even knew it he was bawling in front of Harry.  

 

"woah woah, what's the matter, Lou" Harry asked, scooting closer to the crying boy so he could lift him onto his lap.  

 

"I'm selfish, I'm fucking selfish!" Louis cried out, as he angrily wiped away is tears. Snot was building up at the crease of his top lip, and his shirt was becoming a darker blue where the tears landed.  

 

"Louis, why do you think that? You're not selfish..."  

 

"I d-don't want you to find your mate, and leave me!" Louis said, anger present in voice. Many people would say that he looked like an omega going through an emotional phase, and Harry would say the same.  

 

"Oh Lou, I'm never going to leave you. We won't be able to be temporary mates anymore, but we can still be close friends. Hell I may not even find my mate today, so please don't cry, plus if Niall found at that you were crying because of me he would kick both of our ass's. " Harry said, joking a bit at the end. He brushed Louis' fringe out of his face, and  tucked it behind his ear,  

 

"Y-you promise?" Louis asked, the angry edge from his voice was gone it was replaced by a sad tone.  

 

"I promise, Lou" Harry replied back sincerely. He was treating Louis like and omega, and Louis didn't even notice. If Louis were to present as a beta, he wouldn't need this much coddling and reassurance.  

 

"I'm sorry I ruined the moment...wait SHIT, Harry it’s 11:59!" Louis said in an alarmed tone, as he quickly rolled off of Harry, and onto the carpeted floor.  

 

Harry looked equally alarmed as Louis, but mostly because Louis had just rolled off of him and he was scared that the smaller boy had hurt himself.  

 

Before Harry could even scold Louis for scaring him like he did, Harry felt a warm sensation start up in his chest. It didn't feel like a burning sensation, no it felt like a warm fuzzy feeling, but Harry spoke too soon because soon enough the warm feeling started to burn and it felt as if his heart was trying to tug him along. So Harry compiled, and absent mindedly followed the direction that his heart was telling him to go in. 

 

Harry fell of the bed in the process and landed directly in front of Louis, the fog that had taken over his mind was clearing up a bit but the burning sensation was not. It was then that Harry noticed that Louis was hunched over, with his hand on his chest, as if he was also experiencing the same burn Harry was.  

 

It all clicked into place when Louis looked up at Harry with shimmery gold eyes, and a look of astonishment.  

 

They were soulmates 

 

+++ 

 

"Get on the counter now" Harry growled out, the alpha command was as clear as day to Louis, and he was quick to scramble onto the marble counter top.  

 

The position that he got into was one that Harry liked him best in. His perky butt was up in the air, and he was exposed to Harry's dark roaming eyes, and his face was down. Louis could feel his slick slide down the back of his thigh, and he knew that Harry was having a field day with the view. Louis just knew that the night was going to be long, and the neighbors were going to be pissed.  

 

The end 

 


End file.
